


White Day (2018)

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Duskwight Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), Duskwight Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, M/M, Presents, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: Valentione's Day has once again swept the lands all over Hydalen. Unsurprisingly, the Warriors of Light received many, many gifts this day, but what is one of them to do when the object of their affection is seemingly dead?
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 24





	White Day (2018)

**Author's Note:**

> The current White Day blog has me wanting to post this one I wrote a couple years ago. [Stormblood spoilers] this was back during the 4.x patches when our character didn't yet know Zenos was alive.  
> Inspiration here: https://jp.finalfantasyxiv.com/pr/blog/002299.html

Another year, another Valentione’s Day overtook Eorzea like a plague of hearts and chocolate. House Valentione seemed to operate a little differently this year; a maze was constructed at the Sanctum of the Twelve to test a couple’s compatibility or summat. Whatever. As usual, he took turns with his friends to clear the silly game and visit the fortune tellers they remembered from a couple winters past. However, unlike the previous Valentione’s, one thing did change; gifts.

Gods he had never been visited by the mail moogle so much in his life. Present after present came through the doors of the Free Company mansion from admirers all over the realm. Well, it wasn’t terribly surprising. Natural is quite the beautiful man; and now that the deeds of he and his friends were becoming more well-known, that meant more fans could send their words of affection. He accepted every gift and took a moment to read every attached letter before tossing letter and gift both to the top of a sizable pile just under the loft of his private chambers. So far, nothing was of interest to him, but he still felt compelled to read everything just in case…

Who was he kidding? He saw the man die before his eyes. After closing them now and leaning his head back, he played the memory over again in his mind. _“My first friend… my enemy…”_ Followed by the chilling slice at his throat. Some words were exchanged by members of the rebellion that he couldn’t remember because he wasn’t paying attention. All he cared about was the beautiful corpse atop the bed of flowers. Suddenly, a song rang out and his companions marched away. How could they celebrate like this? Aye, they may have won their people’s freedom, but this was the farthest thing from a satisfying victory. Though he did join their march, he stopped before they decided to return to Porta Praetoria to see their fallen enemy one last time. Natural was never a religious man, but neither were the Garleans from what Lucia once told him. Perhaps that’s what compelled him to kneel beside him for a brief moment and bow his head.

“I understand now. You must ‘ave known no peace… if any of the gods are listening, I ‘ope one of ‘em will give you peace in your next life…”

Still, why couldn’t he shake this _feeling_? What’s more, why is it that so long since that day has passed, he can’t stop thinking of Zenos; no, not even since that day, but before that as well? Of all the people to invade his thoughts, why did it have to be the prince of Garlemald? He was no stranger to this feeling, but he still didn’t like it. Why does this only ever happen to him after someone dies?

An impulsive thought suddenly struck him that he couldn’t shake, and he finally decided to act on it.

* * *

“Kupopo! That’s quite the sack of presents you got there, kupo! Decided to respond to the letters you got today, huh?” The moogle floated about hesitantly, perhaps a bit afraid of taking on the task of all the deliveries he was about to make. His anxieties seemed to ease a bit when Natural shook his head.

“Nay. All of this is for one person.”

“O-one person, kupo??” The moogle replied, startled. Whoever it was, they were certainly in for a treat, huh?

Natural nodded in reply. “You… like kupo nuts, aye?”

Now he had the postmoogle’s attention. “Well what kind of question is that, kupo!? Of course I do! Do… you have some, kupo? Actually, now that you mention it… I do detect the faint aroma of some perfectly ripened kupo nuts on you, kupo-po!”

At that, Natural pulled another heavy bag from his satchel. “It’s all yours in exchange for your silence. There’s a reason I sought one of you out rather than shove all this in me mailbox, you know.”

The postmoogle’s pom twitched curiously as he tilted his head. “Silence, kupo?” He repeated, tapping a fuzzy cheek with his nubby little paw. “…not to worry, kupo! We postmoogles follow a strict delivery confidentiality, kupo! Now about those kupo nuts…”

“Good.” He smiled. “Otherwise I’d ‘ave t’ kill ya.”

“Urk-!”

“Anyroad, the gifts are for Zenos yae Galvus. I’m… actually not confident of the success of this delivery. If… you’re unable to find ‘im then please scatter the gifts around the Royal Menagerie in Ala Mhigo.” Not only did he consider that place important for him and Zenos, but he imagined the litter would irritate Lyse to some degree.

The postmoogle tilted his head in the other direction, humming to himself before finally nodding. “Understood, kupo! A challenge is exactly what I need to liven this job up a bit, kupo.”

“That’s what I like to ‘ear!” Natural grinned. “Ah, but your paws are full now, aye? Come to me ‘ouse at the Beds and I’ll give you your kupo nuts personally. May’aps if you’re off for the day I’ll even throw in a shot of spirits. Sound good?”

“Ku…po…!” The moogle strained as he lifted the bag. “Fine, fine. I’m looking forward to it, kupo!” With that, he was off.

Natural watched until the moogle was out of sight. Assuming Zenos was alive, he probably wouldn’t care much for his presents- there was a number of candies and cookies, but they were most likely things he didn’t have in Garlemald at least. Somewhere in the clutter of cutely-wrapped boxes, there was also a note;

I doubt this is something your people celebrate,

and mayhap my sending this is just wishful thinking,

but I thought you’d like a little something

from your first friend.

Happy Valentione’s Day


End file.
